Witch Spring 1
Witch Spring is the first game in the Witch Spring series. It was developed by Suyoung Jang and illustrated by Daeun Kim. The story follows Pieberry, a young deity on the continent of Vavelia. Having lived in seclusion her whole life, she decides to venture out into the world and unravels a plot far greater than she ever imagined... maybe. Witch Spring is an open-world game and currently touts the most endings in the entire series, with 9 (two of which also lead into an after-story post-game). The endings are decided by what Pieberry does or doesn't do in the time frame of 100 in-game days. The game was released in Korea on July 13, 2015. On March 9, 2018, an announcement was released for Witch Spring: Illustration Remaster, a game update which would redo the portrait illustrations. The update released on June 21, 2018, and the price of the game was lowered along with it. Latest version: 1.85, updated June 21, 2018 Official Description Begin your 100 days RPG project with the cutest witch in the world. It's a classic RPG with no distractions. No in-app purchase or advertisements. Choose her fate. Focus just on her training and make her the most powerful witch in the universe or follow through her whole story and make her the lord of the humans. Train and rest at her home, mix spell ingredients and compose a powerful magic! Wonder the universe, battle against the warriors and find spell ingredients! Protect her at all costs against the warriors! Features *Nearly unlimited grinding (limited only by the 100-day time limit, and there is no time limit after) *65 Achievements *9 endings *Extensive post-game content (accessible through 2 endings) Gameplay The core of Witch Spring's gameplay is training, defeating monsters, and gathering items. Through training, Pieberry can defeat stronger monsters and gather more items to make herself even stronger. The main game lasts 100 in-game days, and all the activities she performs will take up time. Training: At home, Pieberry can pick between various training exercises, which have either an HP or MP cost and will boost her stats by a fixed amount. Crafting: Using items that she has found on the field or by defeating enemies, Pieberry can craft items and new spells. Some items are recovery items, while others will boost her stats. Spells that are crafted can then be assigned so she can use them in battle. Tiredness: By training, exploring, or fighting, Pieberry will accumulate Tiredness. While Tiredness doesn't have an extremely large impact at first glance, having 0 Tiredness grants Pieberry a 20% boost to all stats aside from HP and MP. Sleeping halves Pieberry's Tiredness, though it uses up 9 hours in return. Guides *Achievements *Combat *Crafting *Endings *Events *Pets *Post-Game *Spells *Training F.A.Q 1. I keep running out of time / It's hard to train stats! What's the best way to get strong quick? Some general advice on how to maximize efficiency, based on Discord discussions on it: *Pieberry's highest-priority stats are HP, MP, SP/MAG, and AGI. Of these, AGI is the hardest to train in earlygame, but it will be easier once you reach Elysion Plain. **STR and DEF are less valuable in this game due to a lack of multiattack mechanics and Aimhard Shoes granting a dodge chance to avoid enemy attacks. *Highly useful early-game materials: **Black Witch Forest: Tree Sap (to the east) **South Island: Rabbit Meat, Rabbit Poop **Rabbit Cave in South Island: Rabbit Liver **Aside from Tree Sap, all the above materials are chance-based drops. Save-scumming (reloading saves if you don't get the right outcome) for the right materials is encouraged. *Craft as much Nutrition Soup and Green Soup during early-game as you can and save them. They are used as a base for many other crafted statboosters later in the game. *Save Kreytes Root, Klarates Tree Sap, and Kreytes Leaf instead of immediately consuming them. They can be crafted into even more powerful statboosters with Nutrition Soup. *Do not make Wild Rabbit, Big Ugly Bird, or Black Lion into pets at first. They have much more use for their drops than as pets. **Wild Rabbit can be safely turned into a pet around mid-game, but in early-game, it is the most reliable source of Gold: 800 G per defeat, compared to the 600 G dropped by Lalaque Warriors (700 if Wild Rabbit is set as your pet). Gold should be used to buy items from Ralph. In later parts of the game, if you want to fill out Ralph Requests, turn Wild Rabbit into a pet; Ralph's gold rewards will get boosted by its ability. Known Bugs Version 1.85 (latest version): *While getting the second Ralph Request, the game will freeze. Solutions: Avoid the Request completely, or changing the app language. *In the cutscene after defeating Crown at the Temple of Eliycion, the game will freeze for players using the new art. Solutions: ** Switch to the old art (top-right Pause menu > Click on "Illust Mode NEW" so it says "Illust Mode OLD") ** Skip the cutscene. * At the end of the dialogue between Pieberry and Luna, the game will freeze. Solutions: ''Switch to the old art (top-right Pause menu > Click on "Illust Mode NEW" so it says "Illust Mode OLD") Characters *Pieberry: The main character. A young witch who has lived her whole life in fear of humans and warriors. *Black Joe: An ugly bird who takes care of Pieberry and serves as her guardian. *Justice: A palace warrior who despises witches. He encounters Pieberry throughout the story. *Luna: Another witch whom Pieberry encounters in the Icy Field. *Pope: The true ruler of Vavelia and the man behind the witch hunts. *Alfredo: A bumbling warrior wannabe who wishes to capture witches to improve his status. Is not very good at it. *Crown: The best warrior in the palace, he is actually a deity who aims to revive the Temple Lords who were killed by the humans. Development When Suyoung Jang first came up with ''Witch Spring, he envisioned it as a defense game. There was just one problem... he didn't like defense games. He was too attached to Pieberry to just scrap her, though, so he instead turned it into a role-playing game. Because there were already many free-to-play games that had in-app payments but lackluster gameplay, he decided he wanted to create a solid game that needed only one payment for the whole experience. In an interview, Suyoung mentioned that there had originally been 20 endings planned, but because the illustrator (Daeun Kim) was a student and couldn't keep up with so many illustrations, they cut it down to 9. (Source) For the illustration remaster, Kim reprised their role as illustrator, redoing all the story portraits and cutscenes. The ending illustrations, however, were left as-is. Gallery ws1 title screen.png|Title screen ws1_il_re.jpg|Promotion for the WS1 Illustration Remaster Pieberry_ws1_remaster_changes.jpg|Pieberry's portrait change from the original to the illustration remaster Category:Games